1. Field
The following description relates to a resonance power generator, and more particularly, to a resonance power generator that may recover a waveform to enhance a power transmission efficiency and may transmit a resonance power.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), a variety of portable electronic devices have been released, and distribution of the various portable electronic devices has also increased. Due to characteristics of the portable electronic devices, battery performance of a corresponding portable electronic device is becoming an issue. In addition to the portable electronic devices, many home electronic appliances have a function of wirelessly transmitting data, and can be supplied with power over a power line.
Recently, research has been conducted on wireless power transmission technology that may wirelessly supply power. A wireless power transmission system may transmit a large output signal using a power amplifier, and thus attention is paid to a method of increasing power efficiency.
In a case in which the wireless power transmission system is designed, generally, a resonator is configured to include a high Q. However, typically, a bandwidth of a wireless power transmission signal is not sufficiently narrow, and thus transmission may be inefficiently performed.
There is a desire for a resonance power generator that may sufficiently narrow the bandwidth of the power transmission signal and may effectively increase power efficiency, and a method thereof.